Counting Backwards
by Lost Green Tiger
Summary: Ketika hidup sudah tak berarti baginya. Ketika ia sibuk menghitung mundur sisa waktunya. Ketika jam pasir hampir habis. Sepasang tangan berusaha menggapainya dari kegelapan. Take it? or Leave it?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: One Piece dan karakternya adalah sepenuhnya milik Oda, author hanya meminjam demi hiburan dan asupan semata. Fanfiksi ini sepenuhnya milik author. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.

Keterangan Umur(?): Franky dan Robin berumur 32 tahun

Zoro berumur 23 tahun

Sanji berumur 22 tahun

Nami, Luffy, Ussop berumur 19 tahun

Chopper berumur 13 tahun

Dan Brook berumur 58 tahun

 _ **Chapter 1 – Sweet Cotton Candy**_

 _Tidak_ _pernah terlintas dibenak_ _nya sekalipun bahwa perpisahan itu terlalu cepat, ia bahkan tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan di pemakamannya gadis itu. Matanya terpaku akan peti mati bewarna coklat gelap yang mengkilat, ingin rasanya ia menghentikan peti itu masuk terlalu dalam ditanah yang basah. Mengeluarkan gadis itu, membangunkannya dari tidur abadi, dan ingin rasanya ia tetap berharap bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon kecil yang gadis itu buat. Tapi tidak, ia melihat semuanya. Ia lihat bagaimana mobil yang dikendarai gadis itu menabrak sebuah truk, ia masih ingat berteriak pada gadis itu untuk membanting stir. Ia lihat bagaimana mobil mereka terbalik. Bahkan dia masih ingat silaunya lampu rumah sakit yang bergerak cepat. Kilatan demi kilatan bergerak cepat dimatanya. Ia ingat bagaimana dia berusaha meneriakkan kepada orang-orang untuk lebih membantu gadis itu, kakak perempuannya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _Hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika bangun adalah mencerna semuanya, berharap bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi yang sangat buruk. Namun tidak, hal yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa semua itu bukanlah mimpi adalah warna putih yang memuakkan khas rumah sakit. Infus yang masih menancap dipunggung tangan kanannya memperkuat kenyataan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi. Ia mencabutnya paksa, bersiap lari dari kamar yang membuatnya sesak. Ingin berteriak memanggil kakaknya, merasa ketakutan yang pelan-pelan menggerogoti kewarasannya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, pria paruh baya berkacamata memandang kaget_ _m_ _enatap punggung tangannya yang berdarah. Dia memandang lelaki paruh baya itu, bertanya dengan nada yang cemas dimana kakaknya._

 _Mereka bilang kakaknya tak tertolong. Mereka bilang dia hanya bertahan selama 3 hari sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kakaknya meninggal sehari sebelum ia bangun. Kenapa bukan dia saja yang mati? Kenapa dia bangun? Nafasnya tercekat ketika gilirannya untuk melemparkan bunga kedalam liang itu sebelum ditutup._

" _Kuina...", lirihnya pelan sebelum melemparkan bunga._

"Zorooooooooooooooooooo! Lihat! Ada umang-umang!", cowok kurus bercelana pendek biru melambai dengan semangat ke arah pria yang sedang duduk diam dipasir pantai yang hangat. Pria yang satunya, Zoro, hanya melirik sedikit sebelum berteriak juga.

"Kau bisa bawa pulang kalau kau mau, Luffy!". Teriakan itu menghasilkan senyum cerah dan mata berbinar dari Luffy.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa dirinya masih hidup. Semua hal yang ia lakukan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya entah mengapa tak berhasil membuatnya mati. Setiap kali ia terbangun dengan melihat langit-langit putih kamar rumah sakit yang memuakkan, rasanya ia ingin sekali membakar habis seluruh rumah sakit disana. Tidakkah mereka bisa berpikir bahwa ia sudah menyerah? Dia menghela nafas berat. Panasnya cuaca dipantai seperti menambah beban berat ditubuhnya. Melihat luasnya laut biru yang membentang didepan matanya, ada keinginan yang tak tertahakan untuk menenggelamkan dirinya dan berharap tak akan pernah ditemukan. Dia menghela nafas lagi.

"Zorooooo~~! Jangan melamun! Kata Ace, kalau kau melamun terus menerus kau bisa melihat hal-hal aneh! Aku mencoba melamun tapi tidak bisa!", Luffy tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya. Zoro terkekeh sedikit mendengar hal itu.

"Ya. Ya. Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum Nami ngamuk-ngamuk". Ucapnya seraya beres-beres. Luffy cemberut. Zoro benci laut, tempat yang sangat disukai Kuina.

Zoro awalnya tinggal bersama mereka disebuah rumah besar dipinggir pantai. Namun sejak 2 bulan yang lalu ia pindah ke sebuah apartemen kecil dipinggir kota, kadang dia akan mampir sebentar untuk menginap beberapa hari agar teman-temannya tau kalau ia masih bernafas. Sungguh, dia sebenarnya malas, ia ingin tetap didalam kamarnya. Menenggak berbotol-botol minuman keras, berharap dia keracunan alkohol. Namun tidak, temannya akan mendatanginya tanpa diundang. Ia tau kalau teman-temannya khawatir semenjak ia mencoba untuk "tidak sengaja" bercekcok dengan preman di bar. Berakhir dengan dirinya disayat dari bahu ke pinggang oleh bos preman –yang diketahui ternyata mafia-. Entah kenapa dia masih saja hidup, walau luka itu hampir –HAMPIR- saja merenggut nyawanya. Ck, seseorang yang mengatur kematian benar-benar tidak ingin melihat dirinya. Menyedihkan? Memang, ia akui itu. Semua orang akan mati, lalu kenapa ia seperti tak diizinkan untuk mempercepat prosesnya? Dia terbiasa mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Dia terbiasa memberikan cengiran palsu yang khas. Memendam semua perasaan tenggelam didalam pikirannya sendiri. Zoro menghela nafas panjang.

Rumah yang mereka tempati bisa dibilang lumayan besar, dengan 8 kamar tidur. 2 kamar utama yang besar berada dilantai 2 dengan 1 kamar mandi disetiap kamar. 3 kamar dilantai 1 dengan dua kamar mandi. 2 kamar di lantai 3 dengan 1 kamar mandi. Rumah ini diberikan oleh tunangan Ussop, salah satu warisan dari keluarganya yang kaya dan direnovasi sedikit oleh Franky di beberapa tempat. Zoro awalnya menempati salah satu kamar yang berada dilantai 3 sendirian sebelum ia pindah ke apartemen kecilnya.

Sampai didepan pintu rumah itu, Zoro menarik nafasnya panjang. Mempersiapkan semua jawaban akan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan ditanyakan berulang kali, mempersiapkan ekspresi-nya, dan mengubur semua emosi negatifnya. Hirup. Hembus. Hirup. Hembus.

"Namiiiiiiiiii! Lihat! Aku bawa umang-umang!", teriak Luffy ketika pintu itu terbuka,mengagetkan Zoro dari lamunan kecilnya. Suara teriakan Nami yang menjawab pernyataan Luffy sedikit membuatnya terkekeh. Teman-temannya adalah orang yang paling menyenangkan, ia akui itu. Mereka berisik, mereka sangat 'hidup'.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, memaklumi semua teriakan-teriakan yang tetap berlanjut. Berjalan masuk, ia langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa yang berada di ruang tv.

"Kau akan menginap hari ini." Ucap Nami, berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi sereal. Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu sebuah pernyataan.

Zoro hanya menggumam kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengambil remote tv. Mengganti-ganti saluran seenaknya sebelum remotnya direbut paksa oleh Nami.

"Aku sedang nonton, sialan!", ucapnya, memukul pelan kepala Zoro dengan remote sebelum mengganti kesaluran yang ia tonton sebelumnya.

"Aw! Jangan pukul kepala ku, penyihir!", teriaknya. Sedikit melebih-lebihkan seraya memegang kepalanya.

"Jangan lebay, Zoro. Aku tidak memukulmu dengan keras. Oh iya, kau akan menginap 2 minggu,'kan?", Tanya Nami. Selalu memutuskan seenaknya.

"Tidak bisa selama itu. Aku kerja. Jadi mungkin aku disini hanya 2 hari terhitung hari ini." Jawabnya. Ia tidak bohong, dia bekerja sebagai kasir dicafe kecil dekat dengan apartemennya. Ia mulai bekerja semenjak seminggu yang lalu, ditawarkan oleh Ace, kakak Luffy, yang juga bekerja di situ yang terkadang punya shift yang sama padanya. _Mata-mata,_ istilah kasarnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Nami atau Robin yang menyuruh Ace untuk 'mencarikan' pekerjaan untuknya. Ia menutup dojonya sementara semenjak Kuina meninggal, terlalu sakit melihat dojo dan rumah mereka kosong tanpa kakak ataupun ayahnya, Koshiro yang meninggal setahun sebelumnya.

Nami cemberut sebentar, menggigit ujung sendoknya. Sangat jelas dia ingin Zoro tinggal lebih lama. Ide bagus terlintas dibenaknya. Nami tersenyum cerah seraya menghadap Zoro yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan bilang pada Ace untuk meliburkanmu setidaknya seminggu, bagaimana? Kau tau, dirumah ini akan ada pendatang baru. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan uang lebih karena dia akan menyewa kamar diatas sebelah kamarmu." Nami menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus libur?", Tanya Zoro, menyuap sesendok sereal Nami dan mengunyahnya.

"Ck! Zoro! Kau bisa bantu-bantu bawa barang, dan aku yakin Luffy juga mau kau tinggal untuk merayakan 'pesta' penyambutannya hari kamis! Dan aku sangat yakin kalau kau punya hutang padaku! Jadi kau jangan membantah! Huft!", celoteh Nami, mengambil kembali sendoknya dari tangan Zoro.

Zoro berdecak ketika mendengar kata 'hutang'. Entah mengapa ia rasa hutangnya tidak berkurang—ia rasa malah bertambah-.

"Dimana yang lain? Aku tak melihat mereka, Chopper mana?" Tanyanya. Rumah itu sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lain selain mereka. Nami tersenyum sedikit ketika Zoro menanyakan Chopper. Zoro sangat menyukai Chopper seperti adiknya sendiri, begitu juga sebaliknya. Chopper sangat mengagumi Zoro.

"Robin dan Franky sedang liburan, hari selasa mereka akan pulang. Ussop sedang kencan. Brook kerja dan Chopper sedang bersama , kurasa dia akan pulang nanti malam." Jawab Nami tetap terfokus dengan tontonannya. Nami kurang suka ketika rumah mereka sepi. Walau teman-temannya sangat menjengkelkan, ia lebih suka kalau mereka tetap berisik. Itu sebabnya dia sangat tidak setuju ketika Zoro malah pindah ke apartemen kecil sendirian, dan ia sangat berusaha untuk "membujuk" Zoro tetap menginap.

"Aku lapaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr~", Luffy yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai seraya merengek memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Bah, Luffy! Jangan mengusap-usap wajahmu ke kaki ku! Liurmu! Liurnu!", Zoro berjengkit berusaha menjauhkan betisnya dari Luffy. Sebelum Nami menabok kepala dengan rambut hitam itu, suara bel pintu mengagetkan mereka bertiga.

"Zoro, buka pintu."

"Tidak."

Nami menghela nafas sebal. "Luffy! Buka pintu. Nanti ku berikan sereal ku." Suruh Nami, menunjuk arah pintu dengan sendok. Luffy segera beranjak untuk membukakan pintu dengan senang. Sesaat kemudian, Luffy berjalan masuk dengan seorang bocah berambut coklat terang yang bergelombang. Bocah itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan semangatnya.

"…..-ngat keren! AH! Zoro! Sejak kapan disini? Apa kau akan tinggal?", seru bocah itu semangat.

"Chopper! Aku baru saja sampai kok. Iya, aku akan menginap sebentar." Zoro menjawab dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Entah sejak kapan dia dan Chopper menjadi dekat. Chopper seperti adik –atau malah anak- yang ia tak pernah punya. Dia sangat suka dengan rambut gelombang Chopper yang terlihat sangat _fluffy._ Ia mengacaknya pelan.

"Yessss!", Chopper melompat senang. Walau ia bisa mengunjungi Zoro kapan saja di apartemennya, tapi Chopper kurang suka jika berada lama-lama di sana. Bau alcohol yang menyengat sangat membuat hidungnya sakit. Makanya, jika Zoro menginap disini lagi dia sangat senang dan sangat berusaha untuk berlama-lama dengan Zoro.

Zoro tersenyum, mengacak lagi rambut Chopper –dan Chopper menggerutu sebal karena itu-. Nami melihat pemandangan damai itu dengan senang, ia melompat senang dari sofa menuju dapur untuk memberikan Luffy serealnya –yang baru, karena yang dimangkoknya sudah habis-, meninggalkan Zoro dan Chopper berdua untuk mengobrol.

"Hey, buddy. Mau beli es krim? Aku yang traktir." Ucap Zoro seraya beranjak dari sofa. Melihat Chopper yang berbinar, ia tahu kalau itu adalah ide bagus. _Dompet. Dompet. Dompet. Aha!_

"Serius?! Yeyyy! Aaah! Aku mau yang stroberi atau vanila ya? Ahhh, ayo Zoro!", Chopper menarik tangan Zoro untuk menyuruhnya bergerak lebih cepat. Ah, es krim! Chopper sangat suka semua makanan yang manis. Apalagi permen kapas!

"Iya, iya. Nami! Aku pergi dengan Chopper sebentar!" teriak Zoro memberitahu.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu!", balas Nami dari dapur. Sepertinya ia sedang memasak untuk Luffy.

"Zoro! Salah arah!", Chopper menarik hoodie Zoro untuk mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar. 'Penyakit' Zoro yang satu ini sangat parah, dia bisa saja menghilang dan sampai entah dimana.

Zoro menggerutu bahwa jalannya lah yang selalu diubah, Chopper hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya terkekeh lucu.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan untuk sampai ke tujuan masing-masing. Melihat kendaraan yang berlomba membunyikan klakson ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Sangat berisik, Zoro sangat benci hal itu.

"Es krim~ es krim~ mana yang menjual es krim~ hm~ hm~", Chopper bersenandung kecil seraya melihat dengan tajam dimana yang biasa menjual es krim disekitar jalan itu.

"stroberi~ vanila~ atau coklat~ hm~ hm~ ,"

"Kau bisa minta 2 sendok, buddy. Beda rasa." Celetuk Zoro.

"Serius?! Zoro, kau memang yang terbaik! Terima kasih! Aaaaaa… mana ya yang menjual es krim? Biasanya di sekitar sini…?",

"Ah, itu. Diseberang jalan." Zoro menunjuk paman penjual es krim yang terlihat ramah diseberang jalan.

Zoro menggemgam tangan Chopper agar bocah itu tidak langsung melesat ke seberang dijalan yang ramai. Mereka menunggu lampu hijau menyala untuk pejalan kaki. Chopper melompat-lompat kecil tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat membeli es krim setelah berjalan cukup jauh di cuaca yang panas.

Lampu untuk pejalan kaki berkedip berubah menjadi hijau. Orang-orang segera menyebrang dengan tergesa-gesa. Zoro menatap Chopper yang sedang bersenandung lagu "es krim"-nya tadi.

Sampai di seberang, Chopper dengan cepat menghampiri paman penjual es krim dan langsung memesan dua sendok es krim; stroberi dan vanilla.

"Zoro, kau mau rasa apa? Ah, terima kasih paman!", ucap Chopper seraya menjilat es krimnya.

"Ah, aku tidak-", Zoro langsung berhenti bicara ketika ia melihat mata Chopper yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _tapi-kita-bisa-makan-bersama-di-taman-nanti._ Ia menghela nafas pasrah.  
"Aaa… apa ada rasa yang tidak terlalu manis?," Tanya-nya pada si paman seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Emmm….. Mint, mau?", jawab si paman menggenggam sendok es krim.

"Ah, boleh." Ucap Zoro sedikit mengintip ke tempat-tempat es krim berbagai rasa yang warna-warni.

Setelah membayar, mereka berjalan kembali menuju taman bermain kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari situ.

"Zoro! Bukan kesitu!", Chopper menarik tangan Zoro untuk tetap maju bukan masuk ke gang.

"Huh? Ck! Jalannya berubah lagi," gerutu Zoro, pasrah ditarik oleh Chopper.

Mereka berjalan sebentar sebelum Chopper melompat senang seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

"Zoro! Zoro! Zoro! Permen kapas! Boleh beli? _Pleaseeeeee_ , Zoroooo", rengek Chopper. Kalau ditanya makanan manis apa yang paling ia suka, jawabannya adalah permen kapas. Lembut dan meleleh dimulut. Yum!

Zoro memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak pernah bisa tega menolak Chopper.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi jangan bilang Nami, okay? Karena pasti dia akan mengomel bilang kalau itu akan menggangu nafsu mu untuk makan malam." Jawab Zoro seraya menirukan suara Nami. Chopper melompat senang.

Tangan mereka terlepas. Chopper melesat cepat dijalan yang ramai akan kendaraan. Waktu terasa melambat namun cepat secara bersamaan.

"CHOPPER!"

Mobil hitam melaju kearah bocah itu.

Chopper merasa dirinya terlempar kearah trotoar.

Zoro sempat melihat Chopper yang terjatuh terguling dan segera dikerumuni orang-orang sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 – Smokes, Spice, and Everything Nice**_

Pertama kali ia merokok ketika ia masih berumur 12 tahun karena sangat ingin membuat dirinya dilihat sebagai orang 'dewasa' sebelum ditendang oleh Zeff yang waktu itu berteriak bahwa itu akan merusak indera perasanya. Namun Sanji tak percaya karena setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi _chef,_ indera perasanya baik-baik saja. Ia mendengus dengan muka sombong. Sejak saat itu, ia tak pernah sekalipun sehari tanpa rokok. Asap rokok yang mengebul seakan menyelimuti kemanapun ia pergi. Manusia cerobong asap, jika kau ingin menyebutnya.

Zeff mengatakan padanya ketika ia masih kecil bahwa wanita adalah orang yang harus dijaga seperti permata. Ia tahu wanita bukan orang yang lemah, namun didalam otaknya sudah tertanam bahwa pria lah yang harus melindungi wanita. Sikap _gentleman_ , namanya. Ia siap melakukan apapun demi wanita. Terkadang ia sadar bahwa ia dimanfaatkan—belikan ini, belikan itu, bawa ini, bawa itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia adalah ksatria untuk setiap wanita. Ah~ tidakkah kalian setuju bahwa wanita adalah makhluk paling indah di dunia? Kulit yang halus, wajah yang cantik dan imut, suara mereka, kaki mereka, _DADA_ mereka. Sanji mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

Hari ini ia ada _kencan_ , Conis-chan meminta tolong untuk membantunya beres-beres untuk pindah. Ia telah bersiap-siap dengan sigap memakai hoodie biru kesayangannya dan celana jeans pendek. Ia juga telah 'meminta' izin kepada Zeff untuk memberikannya libur sehari—dengan tambahan tendangan oleh Zeff. Rumah Conis hanya 30 menit dari Baratie, kalau tidak macet.

Sanji menyalakan mobilnya sambil bersiul-siul senang.

 _Berdua dengan Conis-chan~ Ah~_

" **Hey, I just met you, and** **this is** **crazy. But here's my number so—"**

"Keparat mana yang mengganti _ringtone_ hp ku?" Sanji mendengus kesal mengangkat hp-nya.

 _Piik_

"Apa, Carne?!"

"…."

"Haaaaahhhhh?! Tanya saja pada Patty atau si Pak tua itu! aku libur hari ini!"

"…"

"DALAM MIMPI MU"

"…"

"Kau menjiji-" ucapan Sanji dipotong danitu membuatnya naik darah.

"…"

"MATI SAJA KAU, SIA—" Sanji memotong sumpah serapahnya untuk membanting stir ke kanan untuk menghindari seorang bocah dan seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

 _Fuck, semoga mereka gak penyet. Bagus, sangat dramatis sekali seperti film._

Pikiran terakhirnya sebelum ia menabrak gedung.

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszsz

Ah, semuanya tenang.

Tidak ada suara kendaraan. Tidak ada suara klakson yang berlomba memekakkan telinga. Sangat sepi.

 _Apa aku sudah mati?_

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Bau cairan anti kuman yang sangat ia kenal menggelitik hidungnya. Matanya terbuka memandang langit-langit bewarna putih yang sangat membuatnya muak. Ia belum mati, _syukurlah_. Dia belum ingin mati, ia masih ingin menikah dengan wanita cantik dengan badan _sexy_ dan berdada besar. Memiliki keluarganya sendiri, dengan anak-anak yang lucu. Rumah miliknya sendiri ditepi pantai. Ah, masa depannya sungguh indah.

Lagipula jika ia mati sia-sia, dia sangat yakin bahwa ayahnya akan menyeretnya dari neraka dan membunuhnya sekali lagi sambil mengatai dirinya idiot. Ayahnya sangat menakutkan dan mempunyai cara aneh untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang.

Ah, tunggu. Kenapa ia berada disini? Ia ingat sedang berada dimobilnya, sedang berteriak menelpon salah satu koki idiot, lalu… ah, apa? Ia menutup kembali matanya, ingin kembali tidur.

"Oi, aku tau kau sudah sadar, anak sialan," suara menggerutu yang sangat ia kenal.

"Diam, Pak tua sialan," jawabnya tak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali.

"Cih, dasar anak tak berguna. Apa dosaku punya anak sepertimu?" balasnya lebih sinis.

"Oh, aku yakin dosamu banyak sekali. Salah satunya adalah penganiayaan anak! Huft!" ucap Sanji seraya berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Kau sudah tua. Berhenti menyusahkan dan menghabiskan uangku untuk menyelamatkan pantat kurus sialanmu itu, _Eggplant_ _,_ _"_ gerutu Zeff, memilin kumisnya yang panjang.

Sanji menghela nafas. Ayahnya benar, dia harus berhenti menyusahkan pak tua itu. Dia sudah sangat tua dan seharusnya ia menikmati hari-hari dimasa tuanya. Hei! Tapi ini bukan salah Sanji. Dia berusaha menyelamatkan bocah… yang… _oh my God._

"Bocah itu! Astaga! Apa dia baik-baik saja?! Pak tua! Kau tahu sesuatu?!" panik menggerogoti jiwanya. Bagaimana kalau… kalau…

"Bocah? Mana aku tahu, idiot. Aku sedang memasak ketika Patty berteriak bahwa kau berada dirumah sakit karena kecelakaan," gerutu Zeff seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Sanji menggeram, bagaimana nasib bocah… oh astaga, bukan hanya bocah itu… tapi lelaki yang berusaha menjadi pahlawan itu juga. Apa ia menabraknya? Apa ia akan masuk penjara? Dia sangat yakin kalau ia berhasil membanting stir sebelum mobilnya benar-benar melindas rata lelaki malang itu.

Zeff menatap malas anaknya yang sedang mempunyai perang batin. Anak semata wayangnya yang bodoh ini tak henti-hentinya membuat keributan dan membuatnya pusing.

"Memang apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan? Apa aku harus menyita mobil dan motor mu agar kau jalan kaki saja lain kali? Huh? Hei, jawab aku, bocah tengik," Zeff merocos membuat Sanji kesal.

"Cerewet, Pak tua! Bukan salahku kalau bocah itu tiba-tiba lari ke tengah jalan, aku membanting stirku ke kanan dan mobil ku menabrak gedung… aku tak tau apa lagi yang terjadi, tapi aku ingat ada seorang pria yang mencoba menjadi pahlawan. Aku tak tau kalau aku melindas penyet si brengsek itu," jawab Sanji sambil menatap infus yang berada ditangan nya. Ia tak berani menatap Zeff, dan ia tidak tau kenapa.

Zeff menghela nafas. Ia sangat yakin biaya yang harus dikeluarkan sangat besar.

"Kalau kau masuk penjara dan harus mengeluarkan biaya tambahan, aku tak peduli. Pakai uangmu sendiri," Zeff menggerutu sebal.

"Tutup mulut mu, Pak tua. Lebih baik kau tanyakan suster apakah ada pasien yang dilarikan kesini karena kecelakaan selain aku," usir Sanji seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Zeff memutar kedua bola matanya jenuh. Ia bangkit dari kursi dan keluar untuk menyakan pada suster atau dokter yang ada dan meninggalkan Sanji dengan pikirannya.

Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti diri Sanji perlahan, ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada bocah kecil dan lelaki itu.

"Ada yang masuk kemarin, dua orang. Anak kecil dan seorang pria. Yang benar saja, _Eggplant._ Kau hampir melindas penyet dua orang. Kemana matamu, hah?" gerutu Zeff seraya menutup pintu.

"… Apakah mereka terluka parah?" Sanji bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Anak kecil itu tidak apa-apa, hanya lecet. Si lelaki itu terluka dan tangan kirinya patah karena terserempet mobilmu. Untung tak ada yang mati," jawab Zeff.

Sanji menghela nafas sedikit lega mendengar perkataan Zeff, dia akan merasa sangat sedih jika salah satu dari mereka terluka sangat parah atau mati. Dia akan meminta maaf dan akan menanggung biaya yang diperlukan! Ia berjanji.

"Kalau kau berniat untuk menjenguk, mereka sudah pulang. Mereka tidak pingsan sepertimu, terong lemah. Padahal kau hanya terbentur dan lecet," Zeff menunjuk hidung Sanji dan menyentil jidatnya. Sanji menepis tangan Zeff kasar. Ia paling tidak suka ketika di panggil dengan sebutan 'terong'.

"Berisik! Ini kan aku mau pulang!"

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszs

Setelah selesai dengan semua _tetek bengek_ rumah sakit, ia dan Zeff kembali ke rumah dengan taxi karena Zeff sudah tak pernah mengendarai mobil sejak kehilangan kakinya. Kaki Sanji bergoyang-goyang gelisah karena ia dilarang merokok didalam mobil.

Mereka sampai disebuah restoran dengan kepala ikan besar didepan pintu masuknya. _The Baratie_ adalah restoran ternama milik Zeff. Makanan disana sangat enak dan kau harus memesan tempat seminggu lebih awal—atau bahkan beberapa bulan, karena tempat itu selalu ramai oleh konsumen kelas atas. Pada hari-hari tertentu atau ada acara tertentu, para koki bisa membuatkan masakan istimewa yang tak ada dimenu berdasarkan apa yang menurut mereka cocok dengan si pembeli. Ruang makan di Baratie sangat elegan dengan meja bundar yang tersusun rapi. Kau juga bisa memesan tempat yang tertutup,

 _The Baratie_ terdiri dari dua lantai dan lantai atas adalah rumah mereka. Restoran impian Zeff sejak lama, dan impian Sanji juga—mungkin. Sanji tak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan jika bukan bekerja di Baratie, dia terlalu banyak menyusahkan Zeff di sepanjang hidupnya dan ia berhutang banyak pada Zeff. Pak tua itu sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, mulai dari memungutnya dari jalan dan membesarkannya sampai sekarang.

"Jangan lupa untuk kemas barang-barangmu dan pindah dari sini. Aku sudah mencarikan tempat untukmu dengan harga yang murah," celetuk Zeff seraya menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Pernyataan itu mengejutkan Sanji walau Zeff dulu pernah bilang bahwa dia akan mengusirnya keluar kalau dia buat masalah. Tapi, dulu ia pikir itu hanyalah gertakan biasa.

"Hah?! Sejak kapan kau mencarikanku tempat tinggal baru?! Aku tidak mau pindah! Ini rumahku!" Sanji berteriak seraya mengunci pintu restoran.

"RumahKU, _e_ _ggplant._ Ini rumahku, ini impianku. Cari rumah dan impianmu sendiri. Kau sudah cukup tua untuk itu. Lagipula jika kau disini terus, kau akan terus merepotkanku dan menghabiskan uangku," Jawab Zeff.

"Apa ini karena aku menabrak orang? Zeff, _please."_

"Tidak juga. Walau itu juga termasuk alasannya. Tenang saja, salah satu anak yang menempati rumah itu adalah cucu temanku," jawab Zeff santai.

"Ta-tapi! Bagaimana dengan restoran? Kau membutuhkanku! Masakanku lebih enak daripada koki-koki keparat itu! Kau tau itu,'kan?!" Sanji berteriak marah, tak percaya bahwa ayahnya mengusirnya dari rumah mereka.

"Jangan besar kepala, _shrimp._ Apa kau tidak ingat kalau aku sangat sering mengatakan bahwa makananmu ampas? Lagipula, selama ada aku isi restoran akan sangat baik-baik saja," jawab Zeff santai.

"FINE! AKU SUMPAHI RESTORANMU BANGKRUT!" Sanji tiba-tiba berteriak dengan suara yang lebih kencang dan sedikit mengejutkan Zeff.

"Hish, mungkin jika kau tidak ada disini, telingaku akan lebih baik dan tidak sakit karena teriakan-teriakanmu itu."

"Aku sumpahi gendang telingamu jatuh!"

"… Zeff… kau tidak serius,'kan?"

"Aku serius, Sanji"

Sanji terkejut karena Zeff sangat jarang memanggilnya dengan nama asli. Itu menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar serius. Sanji menghela nafas panjang, ayahnya sama keras kepalanya seperti dirinya.

"Tapi… restoran…"

" _Eggplant,_ setidaknya lihat dulu tempat barunya. Serius, Sanji. Kau masih bisa ke restoran, anak idiot. Aku tak pernah bilang kalau kau dipecat."

 _Oh._

 _OH._

"Oh."

Zeff memutar bola matanya malas. _Yup_ , anaknya memang benar-benar idiot. Ia juga tidak mungkin memecat anaknya sebelum ia mendapat pekerjaan baru atau membuka restoran baru.

"Iya, _oh._ Istirahat dan jangan lupa kemas barangmu. Hari rabu kita akan pergi kesana," sahut Zeff sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Sanji dengan tampang bodoh didepan pintu kamarnya.

Sanji memandang pintu itu beberapa saat sampai jiwanya kembali lagi ke bumi.

 _Oh._

Dia tidak dipecat, hanya ditendang keluar dari rumah. Tunggu dulu. . . dimana tepatnya tempat tinggal barunya? Ia menggeram kesal, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran bahwa ia dipecat sampai lupa untuk menanyakan dimana rumah itu. Dia tidak punya kendaraan, _for God's sake!_ Bagaimana kalau jauh? Bagaimana ia bisa ke Baratie tanpa kendaraan? Taxi? Bus? Yang benar saja.

Ingin rasanya ia menggedor pintu kamar Zeff, tapi ia tau kalau ia lakukan itu, kaki kayu Zeff akan membuatnya langsung terjun ke neraka. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Masa' bodoh dengan beres-beres, ia ingin tidur!

zszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszszsszszszs

Sanji mematikan alarm jam yang berada dimeja kecil di samping kasurnya. Mengulet dan mengucek matanya untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

" _STRING BEAN!_ BANGUN!"

"BERISIK, PAK TUA!"

Sanji memijat keningnya seraya menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya dramatis.

 _Jika pak tua itu tidak mati lebih dulu, maka aku yang mati lebih awal._

Sanji bersiap-siap dengan sigap untuk menjalani pekerjaan sehari-harinya. Mandi, sedikit bercukur, dan hal-hal lain yang semua pria—mungkin tidak—lakukan dipagi hari. _You know._

Setelah bersiap-siap dan sedikit sarapan, ia segera ke dapur yang berisi teriakan-teriakan sumpah serapah yang mungkin akan membuat pelaut tersipu.

"SELAMAT PAGI, KOKI-KOKI PAYAH!" teriak Sanji yang disambut dengan sumpahan juga.

"JANGAN MEROKOK, KEPARAT!" Patty berteriak seraya mengayun-ayunkan sendok sup belumuran busa sabun ke Sanji.

"SUKA-SUKA AKU, POPEYE-WANNABE!" balas Sanji sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Patty sebelum ia didepak oleh Zeff atas alasan yang sama. Patty menyeringai.

Sanji mendengus kesal dan segera keluar dari pintu bekalang Baratie untuk menyelesaikan asupan rokok paginya. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Udara pagi membuatnya menggigil sedikit. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya sebelum menginjak puntung rokok dan kembali masuk.

 _Hmm, 6.45…_

Keseharian di Baratie sangat sibuk, mulai dari pagi buka pada jam 7 sampai tutup pada jam 10 malam. Tempat itu ramai setiap hari, tidak pernah—TIDAK PERNAH—sepi sama sekali. Selain terkenal dengan masakannya yang luar biasa enak, Baratie juga terkenal dengan koki-koki yang berisik yang suka bersumpah serapah dan bertampang menyeramkan. Walau begitu, itu lah yang membuat Baratie sangat unik.

Jam 7 adalah waktunya sarapan, dan biasanya Baratie sudah mulai penuh dengan orang-orang yang terlalu rajin bangun pagi untuk membeli sarapan.

"Umm.. kalian sudah buka kan?" seorang gadis berambut oranye dengan jaket coklat tebal mendorong pintu utama Baratie. Telinga Sanji langsung menangkap suara merdu seorang wanita, dania langsung 'melayang' kedepan.

"My Lady~ iya, kami sudah buka. Baratie akan buka untukmu, bunga indahku~ mau pesan apa~?" Sanji tersenyum lebar ke gadis itu.

"DAGING! NAMI! AKU MAU DAGING!" seorang lelaki mengagetkan Sanji dengan suaranya yang keras.

"Luffy?"

 **A/N : hahahahha ada yang baca XD terimakasih atas review nya! Maaf sudah menunda ini satahun /ga/. Aku akan mencoba untuk apdet sebulan sekali setiap chapter.**

 **Anyway, please don't kill me for the cliff hanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 – Taste Just Like an Apple Juice**_

Nami sangat marah. Ia marah karena ketika Zoro dan Chopper sampai kerumah mereka dengan taxi, ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan melihat mereka berdua berlumuran darah dan berperban seperti mumi. _Well,_ tidak juga. Zoro memakai penyangga tangan karena sepertinya ia mematahkan sesuatu dan Chopper hanya penuh lecet yang telah diberi obat merah. Dia ingin sekali menghajar Zoro tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia melihat kepala Zoro yang dibalut perban. Nami megeratakkan giginya memikirkan sebanyak apa biaya yang dikeluarkan Zoro untuk mengobati dirinya dan Chopper. Bukan berarti Zoro sangat miskin, tapi tetap saja Nami tau kalau lelaki pemalas itu tidak punya banyak uang.

Zoro memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Nami dan juga Kureha –nenek Chopper- yang memandangnya dengan tatapan marah. Chopper berkali-kali minta maaf sambil terisak dipelukan Zoro.

"Jangan memandang ku begitu, wanita-wanita gila." Celetuknya, memeluk Chopper yang terisak dengan tangan kanannya seraya membisikkan berkali-kali bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Dua kepalan tangan menjitak pelan kepala Zoro.

"Hey! Aku terluka, tau!" Zoro mendengus. Ia mengusap-usap rambut Chopper yang lembut.

"Jadi, kau kenapa, brokoli? Kenapa cucu ku bisa sampai lecet-lecet? Kan sudah kubilang padamu jaga dia baik-baik. Kau mau ku buat botak seumur hidup?" Kureha menunjuk hidung Zoro.

"Bukan salah Zoro! Aku yang salah… aku tiba-tiba lari untuk menyeberang dan melepas genggaman dari Zoro lalu," Chopper mengelap air mata dan ingusnya dengan tisu yang diberikan Zoro. "lalu Zoro menyelamatkanku sebelum aku jadi pancake manusia karena terlindas mobil! Hweee maafkan aku, Zorooooo" Chopper kembali terisak dipelukan Zoro. Kureha menghela nafas lelah seraya memijit keningnya.

"Apa kau sudah minta biaya untuk segala luka-luka yang kau dan Chopper dapat?" Nami memincingkan matanya memandang Zoro dengan tajam.

"Hah? Tidaklah. Lagipula bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, dan aku tidak peduli. Kami bahkan tidak sempat ketemu karena aku benci rumah sakit dan dokter." Celetuk Zoro seraya berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sekaleng bir, menggerutu sebal karena ia cuma punya satu tangan yang berfungsi dan meminta Nami untuk membuka kaleng bir.

"Kau bodoh, Zoro. Kalau aku jadi kau, akan ku kuras semua uang mereka… ah, maksudku minta ganti rugi untuk biaya rumah sakit." Nami menengguk sedikit bir yang baru saja dibukanya sebelum memberikannya pada Zoro yang mendengus. Kureha yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Ayo pulang, Chopper," Kureha merangkul Chopper sebelum bocah itu kembali menempel pada Zoro."Kau juga istirahat, kepala hijau."

"Yeah, yeah. Aku memang mau tidur kok. Aku lelah, badan ku sakit semua seperti baru saja tertabrak. _Oh, I was_." Balasnya sarkastik seraya berpura-pura kaget. Ia terkekeh sedikit dan cepat-cepat kekamarnya sebelum Kureha melemparnya dengan kunci yang wanita itu pegang.

oOo

Luffy menguap lebar seraya mengusap matanya. Nami menyuruhnya bagun pagi untuk menemani gadis itu ke Baratie. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju restoran itu, Luffy bahkan tidak tau kalau mereka sudah buka sepagi ini. Nami terlalu pelit untuk buang-bunag bensin. Kalau masih bisa dijangkau dengan jalan kaki kenapa harus naik kendaraan, katanya.

Ketika sampai, mereka masih melihat tanda 'tutup' yang terpasang dipintu depan Baratie, tapi Nami tau kalau sebentar lagi akan buka karena sudah mau jam 7.

"Namiiiiii~ ini masih pagi sekali."

"Diam, Luffy. Nanti aku kasih apel," Nami mendorong pintu kaca Baratie. "ummm… kalian sudah buka,'kan?" ucapnya dengan suara agak keras karena ia mendengar teriak-teriakan sumpah serapah khas koki Baratie. Yang menjawab Nami adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyuman cerah. Nami tersenyum sedikit.

"My Lady~ iya, kami sudah buka. Baratie akan buka untukmu, bunga indahku~ mau pesan apa, Nami-Swan?",

Sebelum Nami menjawab, Luffy telah memotong pembicaraan dengan teriakan yang mengagetkan mereka berdua,

"DAGING! NAMI, AKU MAU DAGING!" Luffy melompat-lompat kearah dapur sebelum dihadang olah Zeff yang sedang memilin kumisnya.

"Luffy?," Zeff menarik kerah baju Luffy sebelum anak itu masuk kedapur dan menghabiskan bahan makanan yang ada.

"Hai, Zeff!", Luffy cengengesan dan melambai heboh pada orang tua itu. "Aku mau makan! Beri aku makan!"

"Pak tua. Jangan-jangan yang kau bilang cucu dari temanmu itu, Luffy?"

"Oh? Aku belum bilang padamu?" Tanya Zeff polos.

"BELUM! KALAU AKU TAU AKU PINDAH KETEMPAT LUFFY AKU TIDAK AKAN MENOLAK KARENA DISANA ADA ROBIN-CHAN DAN NAMI-SWAAANNNN~~!"

Zeff hanya memandang anaknya malas dan memutar bola matanya. Demi Tuhan, si terong kecil itu akan selalu bersikap aneh pada makhluk yang ber-payudara. Ia menghela nafas, memikirkan dimana letak kesalahannya dalam hal mendidik. Zeff melempar Luffy kearah Sanji sebelum ia menutup pintu dapur agar anak itu tidak menerobos masuk dan meninggalkan Sanji untuk mengobrol seperlunya.

"Sanji-kun, aku mau apa saja yang kau masak untukku. Oh, dan jus jeruk kalau ada." Nami menautkan alisnya. "dan yang berdaging untuk si lubang hitam itu. oh, bisa ditaruh diwadah makan saja? Soalnya, aku ada kelas pagi dan Luffy harus ketempat kakeknya." Nami menjelaskan seraya mencoba mengontrol Luffy yang ingin terbang masuk ke dapur.

"Siap, my lovely lady~~ silahkan menunggu sebentar~" Sanji berputar-putar masuk kedapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Nami. Ah~ mimpi apa ia semalam bisa bertemu dengan malaikat-nya di pagi hari? _What a great morning!_

Sanji kembali dengan kantong plastic berisi kotak makanan dan botol minuman untuk Nami dan Luffy seraya menabok tangan anak lelaki itu sebelum ia membawa kabur milik Nami. Sedangkan gadis itu sedang mengedip-ngedip lucu mengatakan bahwa ia lupa membawa dompet untuk membayar makanannya. Sanji mengiyakan, mencium punggung tangan Nami dan mengatakan kalau seluruh makanan nya gratis kecuali untuk Luffy. Zeff menatap tajam Sanji sebelum berteriak bahwa suatu saat restorannya akan bangkrut dikarenakan oleh anak idiotnya sendiri. Sanji menjulurkan lidahnya ke Zeff karena dia adalah seseorang yang sangat dewasa.

" _IDIOT_ _EGGPLANT_! KALAU NANTI RESTORAN KU BANGKRUT GARA-GARA KAU, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN KU BUAT SUSAH KAU DI HARI TUA KU NANTI!" teriak lelaki tua itu menggelegar, mengagetkan pelanggan-pelanggan yang mulai berdatangan unntuk sarapan.

"BODO AMAT! CEPAT PENSIUN SANA! KAU MEMANG SUDAH MEREPOTKAN!" balas Sanji tak kalah heboh. Zeff menggerutu kesal, mengakatan bahwa Sanji adalah anak yang tak tau diuntung.

"Sanji-kun, terima kasih makanannya. Kelas ku selesai jam 3, Luffy juga. Kalau kau mau datang kerumah untuk melihat kamar barumu, telepon aku dulu. Maksudku telepon rumah bukan hp ku. Uh, _bye!_ " Nami cepat-cepat memotong sebelum Sanji benar-benar meminta nomer telepon pribadinya. Ia buru-buru keluar dari restoran itu sebelum ia terlambat, menarik Luffy keluar bersamanya.

"Baiklah, Nami-swaaannn malaikat hatiku yang manis~ hati-hati dijalan~ muahh muahhh~" dadahnya heboh sebelum diseret Zeff kembali ke dapur.

oOo

Sanji mengelap keringatnya, sibuknya Baratie tiap hari sangat menguras tenaga jiwa dan raga. Dan ini masih siang! Astaga, kalau saja ada yang salah lagi mengantar pesanan ia bersumpah akan memotong mereka dan dijadikan sup daging untuk anjing-anjing jalanan. Ah, sibuk! Sibuk! Dan ia masih harus meladeni sumpah serapah Zeff dan para koki-koki payah itu. Sanji menghela nafas sebelum kembali berteriak untuk semuanya bergerak cepat seraya menghindari depakan Zeff yang berteriak juga bahwa ia adalah orang yang berhak _nyuruh-nyuruh_ bukan dirinya.

"BERISIK! Restoran ini akan ku ambil alih setelah kau pensiun!" teriak Sanji seraya menuang sup ke dalam mangkok dan berteriak pada pelayan untuk dibawa.

"Jangan besar kepala, _Little Eggplant_. Siapa bilang aku akan pensiun? Entah apa jadinya restoranKU kalau berada ditanganmu." Balas Zeff ketus. Sanji cemberut kesal.

" _SMOKE BREAK!"_ teriaknya kesal, segera meluncur keluar melalui pintu belakang dan mengabaikan Zeff yang berteriak padanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya anak pemalas. _Peduli amat._ Pikirnya ketus seraya menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya.

Ia melirik kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 3 sore lewat 40 menit. Ia menelpon rumah yang ditinggali Nami.

"Ah, halo. Nami-swan _my gorgeous angel~!_ " ucap Sanji dengan suara yang manis.

" _ **Sayang sekali ini bukan si penyihir oranye itu, dan siapa kau?"**_ jawab diseberang sana dengan suara ngantuk.

 _What?_

"Hei! Jangan menyebutnya penyihir!" Sanji menjawab kesal sebelum berdehem pelan."Ehem, aku Sanji yang akan menyewa kamar disana, bisa tolong sampaikan kepada Nami bahwa aku akan melihat kamarnya nanti sekitar jam . . . 7 malam? dan siapa KAU? _."_

" _ **OK."**_ Balas yang disana sambil menguap.

 _OK?_

 _OK?_

Sanji ingin sekali mengumpat karena orang yang menjawab telefonnya sangat tidak sopan. Setidaknya sebut kalimat yang lebih panjang! Sabar,sabar. Tarik nafas. Keluarkan. Ya begitu. Laki-laki memang banyak yang tidak sopan dan tidak _gentleman_ seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah. Terima kas—"

 _Tuut_

"—sih…"

"KEPARAT MANA SIH YANG TINGGAL DIRUMAH NAMI-SWAN?!" umpatnya seraya menginjak puntung rokoknya kesal mengagetkan pejalan kaki yang lewat.

 _Oh, his poor sweet angel~ tenang saja, bungaku. Pangeranmu akan segera data-_

" _COME BACK TO WORK, YOU LAZY SHRIMP!"_

"BACOT!"

Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

oOo

Zoro menguap seraya menggaruk-garuk dadanya. Tidurnya terganggu karena suara telfon yang berdering. Siapa tadi? Tanji? Kanji? Uh, Banci? Bukan. Ah, peduli amat. Pokonya dia adalah orang yang akan menyewa kamar. Jiwa yang tak beruntung, pasti Nami akan menguras habis harta pria itu dalam beberapa bulan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Oh, bagus sekali. Tidak bisa kerja dengan tangan seperti ini. Fuuuuuuccccckkkkk. Ah, peduli amat. Nami juga pasti tidak memperbolehkanku pulang ke apartemenku sendiri. Bagus, bagus sekali._

Zoro sangat bosan, lebih bosan dari pada biasanya. Kalau seperti ini terus, dia lebih baik berada di café mendengar celotehan Ace dan melayani pelanggan. _Wait, itu juga membosankan._ Zoro menghela nafas, kenapa hidupnya membosankan sekali?

Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa, meringis sedikit karena lecet yang bergesekan dengan sofa. Ia memandang langit-langit rumah, memikirkan apapun yang terlintas pertama kali dalam pikirannya.

 _Jadi ingin jus apel. Stroberi ku masih ada tidak ya?_

Zoro bangkit dan berjalan pelan kedapur. Mengambil gelas sebelum membuka kulkas mencari stroberinya.

 _Huh, dimana stroberi-ku?_

"Keparat kecil mana yang makan strob- Oh ini dia." Ucapnya mengambil semangkok stroberi dan sekotak jus apel sebelum menendang pelan pintu kulkas. Ia menggerutu kesal karena Nami mengunci lemari yang menyimpan semua minuman beralkohol yang sebagian memang _milik_ Zoro.

 _Penyihir kecil keparat._

"Ya, sudahlah. Jus apel juga tak apa."

"Kau ngomong dengan siapa, Zoro?"

"Astaga,Luffy! Kau mengagetkanku." Sedikit terperanjat, ia berusaha untuk tidak menumpahkan jus apelnya.

Luffy cengengesan, terseyum lebar ke arah Zoro yang masih berusaha menenangkan jantung nya yang berdetak cepat.

"Hehehe… maaf, Zoro." Ucapnya tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sama sekali. Zoro hanya memandang anak lelaki itu seraya memutar bola matanya.

"OH! Aku mau stroberi!"

"GAK!" balas Zoro cepat dan buru-buru kabur kekamarnya sebelum Luffy melahap habis stroberi miliknya.

"HUUUUU PELIT!"

oOo


End file.
